Silencio ahora
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Albus debe tomar una importante decisión para su futuro que llevará a que Hugo ya no forme parte de él. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del Foro "La sala de los menesteres". SLASH. INCESTO.


**Silencio ahora **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del Foro "La sala de los menesteres"._

**Pareja:** Albus Severus Potter y Hugo Weasley.

* * *

**I.**

El ser humano no puede determinar el modo ni el momento en que su vida va a concluir.

El ser humano no tiene poder para determinar tal cuestión pero tiene el poder de decidir qué rumbo va a tomar su vida a partir de determinada edad. Al haber cumplido diecisiete años de edad ya es mayor ante la ley inglesa de magia y como tal debe pensar una profesión en la que le gustaría trabajar cuando en medio año concluya sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Su hermano James le ha sugerido que siga la carrera de auror para poder estar con él y con Teddy en el plantel del Ministerio, pero aunque Albus es bueno tanto en defensa contra las artes oscuras como en pociones, ser auror fue la primera opción que descartó. A su prima Dominique se le da bien escribir por eso al salir de Hogwarts va a ser periodista en una revista importante de Francia, pero a él no le gustaría trabajar redactando artículos.

De todas las profesiones que se pueden ejercer en el mundo mágico, la que más le gusta a Albus es sanador y aunque una importante universidad de Bucarest le ha ofrecido hacer sus pasantías allí; él duda si aceptar o rechazar la oferta.

Él no quiere pensar en su futuro porque sabe que de aceptar la oferta que la universidad le hace, tendrá que dejar todo atrás.

Tendrá que dejarlo a él atrás y eso es lo último que quiere.

_Pensar en nuestro futuro es importante._

Las palabras de Rose desfilan en su mente como un pajarito que canta siempre la misma melodía.

¿Cómo pensar en su futuro cuando su decisión implica abandonar a la persona que uno ama?

* * *

**II.**

Gotas perladas de sudor resbalan por su cuello tensionado como la cuerda de un arco y sus ojos le observan con un enfado infinito.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres terminar conmigo?

Hugo formula la pregunta con palabras lenta, quizás se está debatiendo entre cerrar sus manos entorno al cuello de Albus o estamparle contra una pared y besarle hasta que aquella ridícula idea de la mente.

—Es lo que estoy diciendo, Hugo.

Cuando Albus tomó su decisión pensó una y otra vez la manera más adecuada de hablar con su primo. Pero una y otra vez llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba la forma en que le dijera las palabras a Hugo, él reaccionaría de la misma forma.

—Al menos me merezco saber la razón para que termines conmigo.

El reclamo de su parte es más que entendible, es lo mínimo que él se merece cuando le acaba de decir que ya no pueden seguir más juntos.

—Dentro de poco tiempo mis estudios en Hogwarts van a finalizar, debo pensar en mi futuro —de repente un nudo se forma en su garganta, impidiendo que las palabras sigan saliendo de su boca—. La universidad mágica de Bucarest me ha ofrecido estudiar mi carrera de sanador allí y no puedo rechazar su propuesta.

Hugo le empuja bruscamente contra la pared de la sala que ha sido testigo de sus encuentros clandestinos y presiona su cuerpo de forma que no le queda salida más que escuchar lo que tiene que responder a sus palabras.

— ¡Eres un egoísta Albus! —exclama, sus pupilas se dilatan en el mar que son sus ojos—. Dices que piensas en tu futuro pero ¿no pasa por tu mente que yo también quiero formar parte de tu futuro?

—Tú no lo entiendes Hugo porque solamente tienes quince años. Mientras tu preocupación es quien va a ganar la copa de quiddich y la copa de las casas, mi preocupación es ver cómo me voy a mantener cuando salga de Hogwarts porque no pienso vivir mantenido por mis padres —explica Albus—. Necesito formarme en una carrera.

— ¿Por eso necesitas irte a Rumania? —interroga Hugo—. Hay más de diez universidades mágicas en Inglaterra y en Irlanda, pero tú necesitas irte a la universidad mágica de Bucarest.

—Es una gran oportunidad y ninguna de las universidades mágicas que hay en Inglaterra y en Irlanda, pueden compararse a esa universidad y me ofrecen hacer mi pasantía completamente gratis —agrega él—. Las universidades mágicas son costosas, sobre todo cuando se quiere estudiar para ser sanador o investigador de plantas mágicas.

—Puedes justificarte tanto como quieras pero sigo pensando lo mismo —afirma Hugo—. Estás siendo demasiado egoísta, solamente estás pensando en el futuro que quieres tener como sanador. ¿Yo no valgo nada comparado con tu carrera? ¿Tanto quieres ser sanador que no te importa si me tienes que abandonar?

Hugo ha pasado de estar enojado a estar entristecido y Albus puede sentir como algo dentro de él comienza a estrujarle el pecho.

—Tenemos edades diferentes Hugo. A ti te quedan dos años más para disfrutar de la adolescencia mientras que yo debo comenzar a asumir mis responsabilidades en el mundo de los adultos —Albus se libera de la cárcel corporal que su primo ejerce sobre él—. No espero que me perdones, solamente espero que me entiendas y que podamos seguir tratándonos como los primos que somos.

—Se te ha olvidado un pequeño detalle en tu bonito discurso, Albus. Tú y yo dejamos de ser primos desde el instante en que decidiste besarme y follarme contra una pared.

Albus tiene la decencia de sonrojarse pero sigue firme en su decisión. Hugo no lo entiende en ese momento, de encontrarse en esa situación él tampoco se entendería, pero sabe que en el futuro le va a agradecer el haber terminado con una relación que no sería aceptada y que no los llevaría a ningún lugar.

Hugo le contempla en silencio y sus ojos brillan dando la impresión que está a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero en vez de llorar, se abalanza sobre Albus y le besa de forma furiosa y necesitada. Quiere decirle con aquel último beso que se quede que no le abandone, porque él le necesita más de lo que se imagina pero Albus ha tomado su decisión y Hugo es orgulloso, por eso es un Gryffindor.

Le va a extrañar mucho pero no le va a rogar en voz alta que se quede. Sus bocas se unen en la última danza que van a compartir. Las manos de Albus se aferran a la cintura de Hugo y él puede comprobar que están temblando. Le muerde el labio inferior arrancándole un pequeño gemido y cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica recorriéndoles cada molécula de su ser.

Ese beso es el adiós.

Silencio ahora.

* * *

**III.**

— ¿Por qué Hugo y tú se han peleado?

La pregunta de su hermana llega de forma directa y los ojos de Lily le observan fijamente, esperando una respuesta. La mirada de todas las serpientes se han posado en la leona que se ha atrevido a sentarse en su mesa.

—Yo no me he peleado con Hugo —responde.

—Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de creerte esa pregunta, Albus —responde ella y con total descaro toma una de las manzanas que hay colocada en la mesa y se la lleva a la boca—. Me estás mintiendo y me doy cuenta porque cuando mientes frunces el ceño.

—Solamente hemos tenido un intercambio de opinión —es la mentira que más acerca a la verdad.

—Entiendo que voy a tener que preguntarle a Hugo.

Albus sabe que su hermana menor puede ser muy persuasiva cuando le conviene.

—Le he comentado que me han ofrecido ir a la universidad mágica de Bucarest y no le ha caído muy bien.

—Comprendo —dice y le da un nuevo mordisco a la manzana—. Hugo y tú han estado muy unidos durante los últimos años.

Albus mira de reojo por encima del hombro hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y se encuentra con los ojos celeste de Hugo que se clavan en él con dolor y reproche.

Ya es hora de ponerse el traje de primo mayor y ser responsable.

* * *

** IV.**

Es durante los domingo de tarde que Albus siente más la falta de Hugo.

Su primo y él acostumbraban a montar un pequeño partido de quiddich entre ellos dos, el cual consistía en quitarle la quaffle al otro y el primero en atrapar las escurridiza snich, debía invitar una cerveza de mantequilla. Albus tocaba el paraíso cuando Hugo le sonreía de esa forma cómplice cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos y cuando se devoraban mutuamente en la sala de los menesteres.

Extraña sus comentarios burlones y los besos mariposas que solía desparramar por su vientre. La calidez de su cuerpo le hace falta y cuando se acuesta a dormir, espera que la puerta de su habitación se abra y que él aparezca para recostarse a su lado, por el simple hecho de dormir el uno junto al otro y no por el hecho de hacer algo más que eso.

Es domingo por la tarde y Albus no tiene nada más que hacer que recostarse en su cama, mientras mira el techo de su habitación y trata de convencerse que separarse de Hugo ha sido la mejor decisión que ha tomado. Ahora que su primo no está en una relación con él, tiene más libertad a la hora de salir y de disfrutar sin preocuparse porque tiene que guardarle fidelidad a alguien.

Sus manos resbalan por su vientre plano y tonificado por el quiddich. En su mente se forma el rostro se Hugo y sus labios se curvan en la sonrisa que solían regalarle cada vez que montaban su propio partido de quiddich, cuando jugaban con sus propias reglas. Albus es débil ante esa sonrisa que le incita a ir más allá del vientre plano y a continuar bajando hasta esa zona donde el máximo placer le es otorgado.

Acepta que extraña a Hugo.

* * *

** V.**

Los vientos de primavera han comenzado a soplar pero eso no quiere decir que su primo haya vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Ni siquiera cuando se encuentran reunidos con el resto de sus primos y Albus trata de encontrarse con él lo menos posible, para no ponerle incomodo y tampoco ponerse incomodo él mismo.

La final de quiddich se va a llevar a cabo dentro de pocos y el único tema de conversación que predomina en el gran comedor es ese. Grupos de estudiantes discuten acerca de quién será el ganador, muchos afirman que la defensa de Gryffindor les llevará a la victoria y otros afirman que los cazadores que tiene Hufflepuff les van a permitir alzar la copa de quiddich.

—Gryffindor tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar —comenta su amigo Scorpius y se sienta junto a él en el almuerzo.

Albus alza una ceja.

— ¿Tenía?

— ¿No lo has escuchado? —él niega con la cabeza—. Tu primo Hugo está saliendo con Charlotte Adams y ella le pasa besuqueando. ¿Cómo pueden mantener tanto tiempo contacto bucal? Es... asqueroso.

Una piedra parece haber caído sobre su cabeza y esa piedra se agranda cuando su primo entra de la mano de Charlotte Adams en el gran comedor. La chica le resultaría bonita si le gustaran las chicas, tiene el cabello castaño como las almendras y sus ojos son verdes e igual de penetrantes que los de Albus.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que salga con esa chica? —pregunta Albus tratando de alejar cualquier conclusión que pueda sacar de forma apresurada.

—Imagínate lo que va a ser el partido de quiddich, la chica en la tribuna de Gryffindor, gritando el nombre de tu primo de forma escandalosa y lanzándole besos con la mano —dice y Albus poco a poco forma esa imagen en su mente—. ¿Cuán concentrado crees que pueda estar tu primo?

—Tienes razón —asiente él—, pero igual creo que Gryffindor podrá derrotar a Hufflepuff.

Hugo no es todo el equipo. En los meses que han transcurrido, Scorpius ha asimilado que hablar de Hugo no es el tema preferido de Albus, por lo que decide cambiar de tema:

— ¿Qué tal con el viaje? ¿Ya tienes todo listo para partir a Bucarest?

—Mamá ya me ha preparado las maletas, me lo dijo en la última carta que me envío y aunque me ha dicho que está muy orgullosa de mí por conseguir una oportunidad así; papá me ha dicho que lloraba mientras las hacía.

—Mi madre también lloró cuando tomó el primer tren a Hogwarts —Scorpius le coloca una mano en el hombro—, pero tranquilo que yo iré a visitarte al menos una vez por mes. ¡No te vas a librar mí!

Scorpius y él siguen hablando distendidamente sobre sus planeas a futuro y Albus se permite olvidarse de Hugo.

* * *

** VI.**

En una semana Albus va a partir para Bucarest.

Su hermana Rose ha comentado días atrás que el tío Charlie va a ir a esperar a Albus al Ministerio de Magia Rumano, ya que Bucarest es una capital muy grande y encontrar la universidad mágica tampoco es tan sencillo.

Charlotte le ha enviado una lechuza para ver si podían quedar esa tarde pero a Hugo no le apetece verla y siendo completamente sincero, ni siquiera él sabe la razón por la que ha comenzado a salir con la chica.

_Quería poner celoso a Albus._

Una vocecita burlesca se lo recuerda dentro de su cabeza y Hugo se desordena el cabello castaño para intentar alejarla.

¿A quién quiere engañar? Claramente extraña a Albus y de solo pensar que pronto va a marchar a Rumania, a un país que queda lejos y a estudiar en una universidad donde las puertas del amor se le pueden abrir en cualquier momento; le aterra por completo. No quiere perderlo aunque francamente piensa que ya lo ha perdido.

—Charlotte Adams está en la Red Flú preguntando por ti.

—Dile que no estoy —responde Hugo—. Cuando mamá vuelva dile que he ido a ver a un amigo y que llegaré antes de la cena.

Hugo sabe que está mintiendo.

* * *

**VII.**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albus alza las cejas cuando en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación se encuentra con su primo Hugo con el cabello despeinado de una forma que se le antoja sensual y la chaqueta mal abotonada.

—He venido a disculparme —Albus vuelve a alzar las cejas de forma sorprendida—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Albus abre más la puerta de su habitación para que Hugo pueda entrar en ella. Su primo se sienta sobre el borde de la cama y le observa de una forma que él no puede identificar.

—Actúe mal ignorándote durante todos estos meses. Tenías razón cuando hablaste sobre la diferencia de edad, porque mientras que yo todavía tengo tiempo de seguir comportándome de forma infantil, tú debes buscar un futuro.

—Me alegra saber que has cambiado de parecer, a mi no me gusta que no me dirijas la palabra —Albus se sienta a su lado pero no se atreve a mirarlo—. Entonces, ¿primos como antes?

Hugo lo mira con pestañas infinitas que bordean sus ojos azules como el cielo y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Se inclina hacía adelante y presiona sus labios contra los de Albus. Apenas es un simple roce que les recuerda lo que han sido y lo que pueden volver a ser.

Se separan, se contemplan y se vuelven a unir en un beso necesitado.

Hugo se aferra a sus brazos, comenzando a atraerlo en dirección hacia su cuerpo. El beso se profundiza con la lengua de Albus danzando con la suya, le obliga a separar los muslos y a sentarse a horcadas sobre sus rodillas.

—No te vayas, Al.

La súplica escapa entre beso y beso. Albus le coloca el dedo índice sobre los labios y vuelve a besarlo, esta vez dulcemente pero su primo no es un chico que le guste el cuidado. Las camisetas van a parar a los pies de la cama y los jadeos comienzan a rebotar contra las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

—No te vayas —repite la misma súplica.

Albus le observa con ojos entrecerrados, embriagado por el aroma que despide el cuerpo de su primo.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? —dice de forma seductora contra el lóbulo de su oreja—. No acepte la oferta para ir a estudiar a la universidad mágica de Bucarest.

Los ojos de Hugo se abren de par en par y el golpe en el brazo de Albus no se hace esperar.

— ¿Cómo qué no aceptaste?

—Las avispas de Wimbourne me han ofrecido un contrato por tres años para jugar como cazador y me han dado una beca para estudiar en una universidad de aquí de Inglaterra.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! —exclama—. Te estás burlando de mí, Albus Severus Potter. Me has dejado que te suplique como si nada.

—Te lo mereces por haber estado tonteando tanto tiempo con Charlotte Adams y por haber estado evitándome.

Hugo quiere golpearlo nuevamente pero Albus los atrapa entre sus brazos, de modo que con palabras mudas le susurra que nunca más va a volver a alejarse de él.


End file.
